Un amor escrito, literalmente
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: Nanoha es una escritora que cautiva a Fate con sus frases célebres para cada momento especial, sin embargo un error los separa y el mismo error los vuelve a unir.


**Disclaimer: **MSLN no me pertenece, el one-shot tampoco. Este one-shot es de Ladywithmoustache y fue adaptado con su permiso y consentimiento. ¿Porque no soy tan master para escribir como ella? Ya nada, disfruten y feliz año nuevo porque mañana no creo que suba algo

* * *

Un amor escrito, literalmente.

Se había preguntado muchas veces cómo demonios había terminado allí en donde estaba. Esperando hace más de treinta minutos fuera del hospital, esperando por ella con toda su fuerza estar en otra parte, lo que era peor deseando estar con otra persona, odiándose por ser quien era, odiándose por estar allí siéndole infiel no de cuerpo, pero sí de mente y lo peor de corazón a la chica por la que había dejado todo.

"Irónico" pensó y apretó el volante con ira. Porque eso era, todo era irónico. Hace un par de meses ella hubiera dado todo por estar en ese mismo estacionamiento esperando por la chica de cabello castaño que tanto amaba y ahora que por fin estaba ahí no era igual, no estaba satisfecha. Y sabía la razón, no era tan idiota para ignorar que su reciente tristeza empezó cuando cierta chica de cabello cobrizo y ojos zafiro le dijo con la más sincera (o mejor fingida) sonrisa un "No te preocupes, solo espero que seas feliz con ella.

Pensó que dejar todo claro era lo mejor, pero… esa frase. Le carcomía el alma, la lastimaba desde adentro y le recriminaba que sus acciones los pasados meses habían sido errores consecutivos que la llevaron al fracaso que vivía hoy.

Entonces se asomó por la puerta la razón de su espera, Yagami Hayate, terminaba su turno en el hospital y caminaba revisando su celular. Vio el auto aparcado y agitó una mano en forma de saludo, venía sonriente y ella, Fate Testarossa Harlaown, imito el gesto más por cortesía con su novia que por sentir de verdad la alegría de verla de nuevo.

Hoy sí que ha sido un día pesado – dijo ella entrando al carro, se estiró para depositar un beso en su mejilla, la rubia lo recibió pero fue descortés casi sin querer ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó al ver su comportamiento.

Fate negó con la cabeza – Solo fue un mal día en el trabajo – con esto la castaña se vio satisfecha, la rubia encendió el auto y partieron hacia la casa que ella había comprado con otros fines, pero ahora les servía de morada.

Una vez llegaron Hayate se bajó pero se detuvo al ver que su compañía no hacía lo mismo – Fate ¿no piensas entrar? –

Ella la miró – Iré a dar una vuelta – ella levantó una ceja interrogándolo en silencio – Necesito despejarme Hayate –

Ella sonrió – De acuerdo – suspiro – Te prepararé tonkatsu – dijo animada.

Ella sonrió y el cerrar de la puerta del copiloto fue su señal para pisar el acelerador. Sabía a dónde quería ir. Al lugar donde todo había empezado… Esa playa. Llegó a su destino y divisó la gran roca que rompía el oleaje, ese pequeño universo perfecto como ella, Takamachi Nanoha, solía llamarlo, esa roca donde todo empezó.

Iba despacio en su coche gozando de la música de la radio, observando el paisaje, era viernes, y eso indicaba el inicio de unas pequeñas vacaciones que constaban de dos días, pero algo es algo. Pasó por la playa, no estaba buscando nada, no quería encontrar nada, pero el destino quiso que sus ojos carmesí miraran a lo alto de la roca, a una chica que parecía querer lanzarse para encontrarse quizás con una dolorosa muerte. Frenó en seco y corrió a ella.

Oiga – gritó, ella se giró y el observó por primera vez sus ojos, un par de zafiros enjaulados tras sus parpados, le tomó un segundo salir del asombro ante el hermoso tono de ojos de la mujer al frente suyo – Di… disculpe pero no puede usted saltar, yo no la conozco pero… esta no es la manera de arreglar las cosas por favor baje conmigo – le tendió la mano, la chica la miró confundida – Por favor – repitió. Ella le tomo la mano, vacilando un poco, era tímida y él lo notó enseguida. Una vez en la arena un silencio incomodo las invadió, la cobriza parecía pensativa y la rubia no osaba a hablar. Eran dos perfectas desconocidas.

Di… disculpe – habló ella, el tono de voz le pareció tan encantador, la chica no parecía de más de 20 años y aquella voz le confirmaba aún más que era una chiquilla quizás que pasaba por una crisis de adolescente ¿Qué creía usted que yo iba a hacer? – la pregunta la sacó de sus casillas ¿Qué no era obvio él pensó que iba a matarse?

¿Qué no ibas a… saltar? –

Ella soltó una carcajada delicada ¿Qué? ¡No! – Eso la hizo sentirse realmente estúpida – Yo solo… observaba – fijó su vista platinada al mar ¿No le parece hermoso? – preguntó en un susurro.

Fate giró y en efecto, su preocupación por esa chica y su apuro de "salvarla de una muerte segura" le había impedido mirar el espectáculo que protagonizaban la luna, el mar y las estrellas ¡Vaya! – Dijo – Es… parece magia –

La chica sonrió – Es un pequeño universo perfecto – Fate la miró.

Eso ha sonado muy bien – la cobriza se sonrojó, haciendo que la rubia sintiera una pequeña descarga de electricidad – Soy Fate Testarossa Harlaown o abreviado Fate T. Harlaown – dijo sin pensar, como si su cuerpo actuara por sí solo.

Ella lo miró –Nanoha, Takamachi Nanoha – y se dieron un apretón de manos.

Allí comenzó la historia, Nanoha a pesar de su aspecto infantil resultó tener 21 años, y ella con 23 años no dudó en invitarla a una cena. Allí se enteró que Nanoha era una escritora y por ello era excelente encontrando la magia hasta en un basurero y habia adoptado una niña llamada Vivio que ahora residía con sus padres. Sus frases se iban quedando grabadas en la rubia, pues parecía que por cada cita o encuentro entre los dos ella tenía la frase perfecta para describirla, no le parecía extraño pues… era su trabajo después de todo, no solo su trabajo. La escritura para Nanoha era una pasión, un don que Dios le había otorgado para hablar de cosas cotidianas y transformarlas en algo hermoso, digno de mantener impreso no solo en papel si no en la memoria.

La rubia se subió a la roca, allí en el lugar en que por primera vez vio una joya multiplicada por dos, encerrada en los ojos de una chica hermosa. Encendió un cigarro y cerró los ojos, recordando su primera cita oficial.

Estaba sentada en aquel centro comercial, ellas no eran chiquillas para andar con cosas como salir a tomar un helado, pero dado que Fate tenía poco tiempo y Nanoha era de gustos bastante simples, una comida en un buen restaurante bastó para que ella aceptara más que gustosa.

Miraba su reloj, no estaba tardando, pero algo en su interior le pedía a gritos la presencia de ella. Quería verla, escucharla reír y sonrojarse cuando le dijera que se veía muy bien. Tocaron su hombro y el giró con una sonrisa, pues estaba seguro que era ella y al girar y darse cuenta que efectivamente estaba allí luciendo tan preciosa como solo ella podía se levantó sonriendo y tomó la mano que antes había llamado a su hombro – Nanoha – saludó y graciosamente hizo un ademan para besar la palma de la mano que ella le tendía.

Ella sonrío y se sonrojó – Fate-chan – susurro.

Y ella descubrió entonces que le encantaba que le llamara así, con esa voz y ese sonrojo en sus mejillas. Descubrió que para ser su primera cita ocurrían demasiadas cosas en su interior, pero lejos de asustarla, le gustaba sentir lo que sentía.

No había que recordar más, esa cita fue perfecta, en palabras de Nanoha "una hermosa inversión de tiempo" se maldijo por estar en esa roca, recordando cada puta frase, cada maldito momento que la tubo y ahora… no estaba. Encendió otro cigarro, lo encendió y lo vio arder antes de probarlo recordando como ella odiaba que fumara.

Prendió un cigarrillo por inercia, era su modo de quitarse todo ese estrés de encima. Ella estaba a unos metros, ninguna hablaba, ese día se habían encontrado solo para gozar de la compañía de la otra, Takamachi leía algún libro con muchas líneas y pocos dibujos y Testarossa la observaba. El olor a humo la hizo levantar la cabeza, frunció el ceño al ver que Fate estaba fumando, era un detalle de la ojos carmesí que aún no conocía.

Fate-chan – llamó ella. La aludida abrió los ojos que permanecían cerrados y se encontró con ella a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

¿Sucede algo? – preguntó confusa. Sin palabra alguna pronunciada ella estiró su mano y le quito el cigarrillo de la boca.

Te estás matando a ti misma – dijo ella muy trágica – Puede darte cáncer, se te caerán los dientes, tendrás mal aliento y así no querré besarte, y si no te beso seremos un par de novias raras que no se besan y son infelices para siempre por tener que soportar las ganas de besarse –

Fate la miró, aquello era tan típico de ella. Pudo decirle un "no me gusta que fumes" pero no ella se fue por el lado gracioso y hasta tierno de decir que dejara de fumar.

No queremos eso ¿verdad? – dijo.

No, no lo queremos – dijo Nanoha lanzando al aire el cigarro

De acuerdo, supongo que puedo vivir sin él – La cobriza sonrió y la rubia se acercó a su rostro – Ya que no voy a fumar, no me va a dar cáncer, tendré mis dientes completos y no tendré mal aliento, ¿quieres no ser una novia rara y darme un beso? – ella sonrió y se acercó depositando un dulce beso en sus labios.

Pero hace semanas el vicio había regresado, y tras un seco "el cigarro da cáncer" por parte de Hayate no había encontrado grandes motivos para dejarlo, ¿y qué si le daba cáncer? Su cigarro se acabó y al buscar en la caja se enojó al ver que se habían acabado – Maldición – se levantó y fue a buscar la otra caja que por lo general guardaba en la guantera del auto desde hace más de un mes.

Abrió la guantera del auto y encontró adentro un pañuelo de color azul con una mancha que hacia una parte del pañuelo más oscuro y un olor interesante, lo agarró y al recordar qué era la mancha lo tiró. ¿Hace cuánto llevaba eso allí? Se acomodó en el asiento del piloto y miró el maltrecho pañuelo tirado en el asiento del copiloto – Tienes una graciosa historia amigo – le habló al pañuelo, ahora sí que estaba enloqueciendo.

Estaban en la fiesta de compromiso de Chrono, el hermano de la rubia y por casualidad de la vida novio de la mejor amiga de Nanoha, Amy. Habían tomado de más y se encontraban las dos algo mareadas.

Nano… Nanoha, tu… tu eres hermosa – le susurró Fate a su novia, quien estaba contra una pared, sonrojada por el alcohol pero sin duda su grado de conciencia era mayor que la ojos carmesí.

Fate-chan…

Shh – la calló con el índice – De verdad – le acarició el cabello – Eres… tan hermosa, tan comprensiva, tan mágica – le besó el cuello – Tan buena en la cama –

La Takamachi se sintió sonrojada por aquel comentario, ya llevaban poco más de 4 meses juntos y hace más o menos un mes ella le había entregado a la Harlaown lo que mucha gente hubiera deseado, su cuerpo, por primera vez.

Nanoha sonrió, normalmente aquel comentario le causaría vergüenza pero ahora con alcohol en sus venas, se sentía traviesa.

Se lo debo a mi tutora, ¿no crees? Después de todo… ¿quién sería Takamachi Nanoha sin Fate T. Harlaown? – ella sonrió, no era una ególatra pero le agradaba esa sensación de ser dueña de la chica que tenía en frente.

Nanoha – se acercó a su oído y le dio un beso nada casto – Quiero llevarte a casa y hacerte el amor hasta caer desmayadas –

Nanoha se sonrojó pero por vergonzoso que le pareciera admitirlo ella también lo deseaba – Me… me parece una excelente idea –

Aquello fue el detonante para Fate, la tomó en brazos con cuidado de no caer y se despidió de todos diciendo sin pudor alguno que iría a pasar la mejor noche de su vida. Pero se encontraron con un obstáculo, La ojos borgoña estaba demasiado ebrio y la ojos zafiro no sabía conducir.

Tal vez fue el alcohol o las ganas inmensas de entregarse a ella de nuevo que de sus labios salieron palabras impensables para sí – No sería mala idea hacerlo en el auto –

Fate la miró sorprendida y ella se cubrió el rostro sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir ¿Hablas en serio? – pregunto sonriente.

Nanoha miró a otro lado – Es decir… si tú quieres, pues… es bastante grande… además…

Pervertida – dijo Fate gracioso. Nanoha infló sus mejillas.

De acuerdo no pasara – dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

Nadie ha dicho eso – dijo el pasando al asiento trasero ¿Vienes? –

Nanoha lo miró impresionada… de veras iba a ocurrir ahí en su auto, había escuchado de eso muchas veces, hasta en Titanic ocurrió pero jamás se imaginó el tal situación. Sin embargo pudieron más las hormonas y las ganas y al momento ella estaba junto a su amor rubio.

El carro se tambaleaba, a pesar de tener ventanas oscuras que impedían ver qué pasaba, para nadie era un secreto que allí se estaba conjugando el amor de dos personas.

Nanoha soportaba sus jadeos mientras Fate adelantaba más el ritmo, quería escucharla decir su nombre, y finalmente ella estalló, abrazándola y gritando su nombre al llegar al inminente orgasmo. Pronto ella también vio su límite cerca y tras el último rose fundió sus jugos junto a ella. Se abrazaron y rieron… de veras habían vuelto la parte trasera del auto en su habitación por una noche.

Al terminar y levantarse Nanoha vio el líquido de ambas en el cojín del auto que era negro, si dejaba que se filtrase sin duda quedaría una mancha que sería vergonzosa de explicar. Tomó su pañuelo azulado y limpio con rapidez, ahora su pañuelo cargaría con la evidencia del crimen.

Fate sonrió ella estaba ahí con su ropa interior "puesta" mirándola sosteniendo un pañuelo sucio y creyendo que eso sería todo. Tomó el pañuelo lo tiro en la guantera –

Necesitaras muchos pañuelos esta noche… Nanoha… – susurró, ella abrió los ojos de sorpresa. Vaya que su novia era una traviesa.

Se preguntó inmediatamente por qué no cambió de auto, y si Hayate se enterara que durante una noche ella y Nanoha instalaron su templo de amor ahí, de seguro se sentiría asqueada. ¡Mierda, Hayate!... Todo este tiempo pensando en Nanoha cuando ella lo espera en casa con la cena lista.

Pero no quería ir a casa, se bajó de nuevo del auto y subió a la roca.

Tu hermana estará bien – decía una peli verde en la sala de un hospital – Alicia es fuerte – Era Lindy Harlaown, su madre que caminaba de un lado esperando que le dieran resultado de su hija.

Mamá no es la gran cosa, solo tuvo apendicitis – habló ella para calmarla.

Su hija tiene razón – Fate y Precia miraron al lugar del que provenía la voz, una chica de bello cabello castaño y ojos azules, a Fate le parecieron intrigantes, pues le recordaban a su niña y la chica ciertamente era hermosa, sin contar con el uniforme blanco que indicaba que era una médico y por el comentario sin duda esa joven era la médico que había tratado a su gemela – Alicia-san estará bien dentro de unos días –

Lindy suspiró – ¿Puedo verla ya? –

Hayate sonrió y dijo – Ella está dormida, pero si gusta puede ir a hacerle compañía –

Lindy le agarró la mano – Te lo agradezco – y salió disparada a ver a su esposo.

Fate se quedó con la recién llegada – Muchas gracias – dijo.

Ella sonrió – Tu debes ser Fate – ella levanto una ceja confundida – Alicia-san habló mucho de ti antes de la cirugía, ademas son idénticas – se explicó.

– Bueno si, pero yo soy más alta

– Y más linda también

Fate se embelesó con ella - Y tu nombre es…

¿Eh? Ah… lo siento, ¿dónde están mis modales? Soy Yagami Hayate – dijo ella extendiendo su mano.

Dra. Yagami… quisiera invitarla a una taza de café en la cafetería si no le molesta, como un agradecimiento – dijo viéndose muy galante.

Ella le miró y le pareció sin duda una chica atractiva – Es mi descanso, entonces… por supuesto ¿por qué no? –

Fate sonrió y caminaron juntos hasta la cafetería, tuvieron una charla muy amena, Fate se sintió singularmente cómoda hablando con ella, tanto así que el tiempo se le pasó y para cuando vio la hora noto algo, iba una hora tarde a su cita con Nanoha. ¡Nanoha! Se había olvidado de su novia. Lo lamento debo irme –

Hayate no quería que se fuera y tras un vano ¿Es necesario? – Ella le tiró una tarjeta con su número – Esperaré tu llamada – dijo coqueta.

Fate se sintió horrible los días siguientes, no por haber hablado así con otra chica si no porque Nanoha últimamente la había notado rara y ella de manera extraña sentía ganas de llamar a la chica de cabello castaño.

Debí tirar a la basura esa tarjeta – se reclamó.

Las semanas pasaron y su hermana tuvo una pequeña molestia, a ella le pareció perfecto, ahora podía llamarla sin tener compromiso algunos más que el bienestar de su hermana.

Pero las cosas no salieron como las pensó.

Tu hermana está bien, solo debe apegarse más a su dieta y tomar mucho líquido –

Fate asentía al tiempo que escuchaba, Nanoha no estaba por allí.

Hayate recogió sus cosas y la miró – Oye Fate – él la miró – Habrá una cena el viernes a la noche y me preguntaba si… yo sé que no nos conocemos pero… ¿querrías acompañarme? –

Fate titubeó, miró a su alrededor buscando a Nanoha y al no verla escogió aceptar. Para luego sentirse la peor persona del mundo. No debí asistir a esa maldita cena – volvió a reclamarse.

La cena no resultó ser una cena común, era una fiesta, con alcohol, chicas muy atrevidas y por supuesto una Hayate embriagada con ropa demasiado escotada y poca razón. Ella también se embriagó pero antes de olvidar por completo todo recordó haber visto o imaginado al hermano de su novia, Takamachi Kyôya.

Sus insinuaciones surgieron efecto y Fate se olvidó pensar con la cabeza. La mañana siguiente despertó con un peso sobre su cuerpo que resultó ser Hayate desnuda sobre ella. Había metido la pata, vaya que sí.

Esa noche caminó a su casa, y al abrir la puerta vio a Nanoha con el rostro opaco, había estado llorando y eso solo lo hizo sentir una persona peor. ¿Qué mierda estaba buscando? Quizás no todo estaba perdido, ella tal vez no sabía y podría inventar todo y mantenerla a su lado, sería una maldita egoísta pero no quería perderla. Pero su cara se desfiguró al ver en la sala las maletas de Nanoha… ella se iba.

No debes explicar nada – dijo tomando la maleta – Solo espere para entregarte esto – le dio las llaves de la casa, la casa que juntas compartían y ahora era solo de él.

Nanoha yo…

Sin explicaciones, lo sé todo. Kyôya me contó lo que paso ayer y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso –

Dolor, eso sentía, era una inútil, era una estúpida y ella se iba. Maldita sea, se iba – Espera Nanoha –

Ella se giró y sonrió como siempre – No te preocupes, solo espero que seas feliz con ella – y se marchó.

Después de mucho buscar a Nanoha y no hallarla pasaron dos meses, había rumores de que se había marchado de la ciudad, que se había enamorado y ahora estaba casada. Y ella triste y desolada busco consuelo en el placer carnal, más exactamente en Hayate Yagami.

¿Dónde estás? – preguntó al viento.

Tiempo después Hayate estaba viviendo con ella.

Un día en que fue a comprar las cosas para la cena pasó por una librería, recordó la imagen de la dulce Nanoha peleando por los cigarrillos, miró los títulos en la vitrina y uno le llamo la atención "Nuestras frases célebres" el titulo no decía gran cosa pero lo que llamo la atención fue el autor… Takamachi Nanoha. Entro casi desesperada y compro el libro. Y descubrió entonces que era su historia, con cada frase, con cada detalle, era el corazón de Nanoha plasmado en papel. Se sintió miserable.

Ya no quería recordar más, se puso de pie y miró el mar que daba contra esa gran roca, y recordó cómo conoció a Nanoha, un malentendido con suicidio… pero ella lo estaba considerando en serio. Ya no quería saber nada, no quería seguir fingiendo.

No lo harás – aquella voz. Se giró sobre sus talones para verla, era ella – Dime que contemplabas el paisaje –

Fate sintió su corazón correr a mil por hora. Era ella, con el cabello más largo, viéndose más hermosa.

Nanoha… –

¿Nostálgica? – dijo ella sonriendo caminando a su lado y sentándose.

Fate no dejaba de verla.

Siéntate a mi lado – pidió ella y Fate solo obedeció.

Paso un largo rato en que el silencio reinó por completo.

¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó por fin.

En un libro – dijo ella – Literalmente –

"Nuestras frases célebres" – repitió.

¿Lo leíste? –

Fate la miró y sonrió – Lo vivimos –

Nanoha se sonrojó como antes.

¿Por qué viniste aquí esta noche? – Pregunto ella – La luna no está tan bella como el día que te conocí –

Digamos que… un pajarito castaño con ojos como los míos me contacto y me dijo que alguien me estaba esperando –

Fate abrió los ojos ¿Hayate te llamó? –

Nanoha asintió – Al parecer… te conoce casi tanto como yo –

Fate se agarró la cabeza, aquello no lo esperaba. Hayate quien las separó ahora las unía.

Lo sé también me sorprendió – dijo ella.

Entonces… soy soltera de nuevo – suspiró.

Eso dijo ella –

Es una gran chica –

Nanoha sintió celos más no los demostró – Entonces no dejes que se vaya –

No se irá – Nanoha se sintió morir – Será una gran amiga –

Takamachi la miró ¿Amiga? –

Claro. Si voy a ser tu novia, esposa y segunda madre de Vivio no podrá ser algo más que una amiga –

Nanoha enarcó una ceja ¿Qué te hace creer que serás todo eso? –Fate sonrió – Estoy soltera, tú me gustas, yo te gusto… y sé que quieres escribir un nuevo libro –

Nanoha intentó hablar.

Además… las segundas oportunidades siempre son las mejores –

La cobriza sonrió y se levantó – No puedo asegurar que todo será igual –

Fate se levantó y la siguió, tomándola y haciendo que lo mirara directo a la cara – Haré lo que sea –

Nanoha sonrió – Esa será la primer frase célebre de mi nuevo libro –

Y un beso selló el mágico momento, para siempre.


End file.
